Royal Mail
The guild was disbanded on 26 October 2015. Royal Mail is a postal service company of the Alliance. The company's subsidiary, Royal Mail Group Limited, operates the brands Royal Mail (letters) and Parcelforce Worldwide (parcels). General Logistics Systems, an intercontinental logistics company, is a wholly owned subsidiary of Royal Mail Group. The company is responsible for mail collection and delivery throughout Azeroth. Letters are deposited in a pillar or wall box, taken to a post office, or collected in bulk from businesses. Deliveries are made at least once every day except Sundays and Bank Holidays at uniform charges for all UK destinations. First Class deliveries are generally made the next business day throughout the Eastern Kingdoms. HISTORY The Royal Mail can trace its history back to 580, when Adamant Wrynn III established a "Master of the Posts," a position that was renamed "Postmaster General" in 582. Upon the fall of Stormwind during the First War, the post was moved to Lordaeron. One of the first acts after reconstructing the ruined city was to establish the royal postal service between Lordaeron and Stormwind. The Royal Mail service was first made available to the public by Anduin Lothar on 31 July 602, with postage being paid by the recipient. The monopoly was farmed out to Benjamin Lipwick. Lipwick was given a monopoly on the postal service, which was effectively enforced by Protector Anduin Lothar's government, and thanks to the improvements necessitated by the war Lipwick ran a much improved Post Office service. As the Protectorate claimed to govern all of Eastern Kindoms under one unified government, on 9 July 606 the Protectorate passed the "Act for settling the Postage in Stormwind, Ironforge and Lordaeron" that created one monopoly Post Office for the whole territory of the Alliance. The first Postmaster General was appointed in 607, and a seal was first fixed to the mail. The first Mail coach ran in 612, operating between Stormwind and Lordaeron. Delivery staff received uniforms for the first time in 613, and the Post Office Investigation Branch was established; it is the world's oldest recognised criminal investigations authority. The first mail train ran in 614, on the Stormwind and Ironforge Deeprun. 'Uniform copper postage' In December 632 the first substantial reform started when postage rates were revised by the short-lived Uniform Fourcopper Post. Greater changes took place when the Uniform Copper Post was introduced on 10 January 633 whereby a single rate for delivery anywhere in the Alliance was pre-paid by the sender. A few months later, to certify that postage had been paid on a letter, the sender could affix the first adhesive postage stamp, the Copper Black that was available for use from 6 May the same year. Other innovations were the introduction of pre-paid designed postal stationery letter sheets and envelopes. By the late 634, there were between six and twelve mail deliveries per day in Stormwind, permitting correspondents to exchange multiple letters within a single day. The first trial of the Gnomeregan Pneumatic Despatch Company was made in 600, sending mail by underground rail between postal depots. The Post Office began its managraph service in 631. 'Pillar boxes' The first Post Office pillar box was erected in 600 in Stratholme. Pillar boxes were introduced in the other kingdoms the following year. Stormwind pillar boxes traditionally carry the initials of the reigning monarch at the time of their installation, for example: VR for Varian Rex. Such branding is not used in Ironforge due to dispute over the current monarch's title. To avoid the dispute, pillar boxes in Ironforge were either marked 'Post Office' or use the Three Hammers emblem. ORGANISATION Postmaster General - shall be appointed by the Council to play a supervisory role over all mail centers, as well as to protect and transfer of messages with a high degree of initiation or state secrets. The post currently occupied by Benjamin Lipwick Postamster '- a head deputy of the Royal Mail. '''Postman '- responsible for all kinds of deliveries. 'Courier '- responsible for the fast and overseas deliveries. 'Runner '- responsible for delivering short messages or managraphs in a city. 'Crier '- responsible for oral delivery of the messages around a city. SERVICES Royal Mail since its beginigs introduced many new ways of transporting information. While the specific list of services depends on a particular post office, there are standard ones for each of them. '''Universal service Royal Mail is required by law to maintain the universal service, whereby items can be sent to any location within the Alliance for a fixed price, not affected by distance. The Postal Services Act guaranteed that Royal Mail would continue to provide the universal service until at least 650. 'Special Delivery' Royal Mail Special Delivery is an expedited mail service that guarantees delivery by 1 pm or 9 am the next day for an increased cost. In the event that the item does not arrive one there is a money back guarantee. It insures goods between the value of 50c for 9 am or 5s for 1 pm to 2,5g (for either service). 'Mana- and tele- graphs' Telegraphs are standard, short informations consisting of text, that is delivered through the use of curved space tunnels from one post office to another, and then traditionaly to a addresse (or between mailboxes in Dalaran). A managraph is one of the newest inventions of our Magic Department. It allows a sender to post a message in a oral and visual form, which is enchanted into a crystal. 'Prohibited goods' Royal Mail will not carry a number of items which it says could be dangerous for its staff or vehicles. Additionally, a list of 'restricted' items can be posted subject to conditions. Prohibited goods include alcoholic, corrosive or flammable liquids or solids, gases, controlled drugs, indecent or offensive materials, and human and animal remains. ROYAL MAIL NEEDS YOU! ' '''If you are short with coins, enjoy healthy lifestyle, have a need for a community service, run faster than your friends in average, love the smell of the sealed paper then you should join us! For more information please contact any Postmaster in one of our post offices, visit our main headquarter in Stormwind (in front of the Royal Bank of Stormwind, Dwarven District) or contact Postamster General Benjamin Lipwick (by mail, obviously)!' 'OOC INFORMATION' What is this all about? The reason to start this concept was banal - I was running through Stratholm (I cannot count which time was it already) and after killing Postmaster I've looted a part of the set. And, again, this happened before that I had this idea: "How about post service based guild?" but up to this particular run one element was missing. Namely: an alt, which is otherwise not insertable to RP, but is there to be logged in from time to time, because of professions, additional bank space, whatsoever. So, if you are in the same situation, I can simply ask for considering this. I am totaly aware that RP guilds requires time and effort, that it cannot be like: "I'll log in from time to time," but beeing a courier, deliverer, postman does not require a lot of skills, background stories, transmogs, etc. We all use mailboxes, either IC or OOC. We all know that there must be some invisible hand that takes all correspondence and distributes it to each and every addresse. My proposal is just to make these hands visible. Even for a blink moment. It obviously have some more potential in RP, but I can just wish this to happen. Convoys, criers, gossips, love affairs are just a few ideas that cross my mind right now. The only thing you need is an alt that you use for disenchanting, fishing, engineering, bla, bla, and the Postmaster or the Gossamer set (without the hat and cape). You can run around the city IC, you can have a bank tab for your things, you can be one of those elements in the background that pleases the eye of both roleplayers and muggles. My general idea for this is that each person, that would like to send something, must whisper to a courier, what is the content of the letter. The courier's task is to note it down, or copy-paste it to TRP2 notepad, and deliver it. When it comes to pricing. According to "Prices and Economy of Stormwind" and "The current value of Money In Characterly?" (http://www.defiasrp.com/) the amount cannot be higher than 3c per item (10 times lower than in game price for a slot), no matter is it a letter or a parcel and where you want to send it. When it comes to GHI items. Yes, but, I swear to the Light, if you planning something sinister I'll end you! Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance community organisations Category:Guilds